


Somthing to prove (previously called runaways)

by get_a_life



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Abuse, Asexual Character, F/F, F/M, Foster Care, Humanstuck, M/M, Minor Violence, Threats of Violence, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8201566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/get_a_life/pseuds/get_a_life
Summary: After a mysterious night at work and an odd day at school, Dave is left with a lot of questions:why the hell do teachers set so much homework, why does he have to work every night just to get into college and who the hell is this apparent stranger who seems to be frightened out of his wits at him?Unfinished and no plans to continue sorry kiddos lmao





	1. The robbery

**Author's Note:**

> I previously called this runaways but realised it was too similiar to runawaystuck so now its called something to prove.

Dave Strider sighed in frustration as he looked down at the blank paper in front of him. He had 2 essays due in for Monday and 5 other pieces of homework for the rest of the week, however he needed to finish his shift at walmart. Checking the clock on the wall above the door the blonde noticed that it had just turned 5 minutes to midnight, he considered closing up early because, let's face it, no one is going to be shopping in a walmart at midnight, at least not the regular overweight, middle aged customers anyway. However Dave decided against it because the last time he did about 10 drunk mums arrived on their bachelorette party hankering after 50 bags of doritos because ‘screw my diet, i don't care what Andrew thinks of my weight, am i right ladies?’.

Jegus had that been a long night.

Dave started to work on his english essay, something about the social stigma around the content in ‘of mice and men’. As he finished the paragraph two short boys walked in with black hoodies and clown masks on. They must both have been about thirteen or fourteen given their height and Dave wondered what such young kids were doing out this late at night. He watched them go down the aisles wordlessly grabbing packets and boxes of food, they approached the till he was working at, grabbing a bag to shove all the food inside and the kid closest to the teen pulled something out if his pocket, a small kitchen knife. He spoke in a shockingly gravely voice for his height and said,  
“Give us all the cash in the checkout and you won’t get hurt.” punctuating the sentence with a quick jab of his knife towards the cashier. Dave watched his hand shake slightly and realised that there was no way this kid was going to actually hurt him, but he decided to act as if he was going along with his deal anyway, to find out what he was planning,  
“alright kid, i’ll do what you say as long as you tell me why you’re doing this.”

“I ain’t a kid, fuck ass!”

“All right, just tell me though.”

“Didn’t you hear me, put the money in the bag!”

“Do we got a deal though?”

“Fine,” he sighed “We’re running away and we need money and food. Now hand it over.”

Huh. Well that was unexpected.  
“why are you running away though?” Dave questioned more,

“I answered your question now give me the money!”

“come on, just satisfy my curiosity.”

“...”

“dude maybe i could help out if it’s that bad.”

“what the fuck is wrong with you, we’re trying to rob you and you’re trying to help out with our home life?”  
‘Damn he’s right, i guess Lalonde really must be rubbing off on me’ he thought to himself.

“fine, i’ll act like i should during a robbery”  
And with that he reached below the desk grabbing the emergency gun and pointing it straight at the kids masked face, the boy stepped back falling onto his friend whose mask came off and hood fell down.  
The kid on the floor had a head of light blond spiked hair, almost like Dave’s brothers’, framing a pale freckled face, as Dave glanced at his eyes he was startled to see an amber eye surrounded by light eyelashes and the other black with a red iris, erratically speeding from one side to the other, veins seemingly glowing around it and looking almost robotic.  
“you won’t shoot us!” the still masked boy screamed at the blonde as his friend pulled his mask back onto his face, scrambling backwards away from the till.  
Dave fired the gun near his friend's arm and glared at him through his glasses,  
“try me, ya can keep the food, now get outta here before i call the cops.” he snarled pointing the gun towards the door, his accent slipping slightly.  
The two boys ran towards the door, one of them slipping on the polished floor as they left.

Dave waited for a while to make sure they didn’t come back then packed up his homework, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. He locked up and headed back towards his apartment, when he arrived he started on the rest of the homework that he needed to do, failing to even finish the essay and instead falling asleep on the futon in front of the tv.


	2. New kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave goes to school, more characters are introduced and the plot is developed slightly.

Dave groaned as he reached for the alarm to turn it off, the sound blaring through his ears. He sat up, stretched his back out and started to get dressed.  
As he walked out of his room he saw something out of the corner of his eye, but he ignored it presuming it to be bro. Grabbing his toasted poptart, he headed towards the door, finding his bag by it where he’d left it the night before.

\----------

Rose sat down next to John holding two trays of food that probably shouldn’t be classed as food from the looks and smells of it.  
“Thanks Rose but i’ve already got my lunch.” John said clearly not noticing the girl on crutches heading toward their table behind Rose,  
“Thank you Rose, I’m glad someone around here is willing to help me out in my poor, crippled state.” A dark, short haired girl said loudly, turning to face someone on a nearby table, clearly aiming it at her.  
“Who’s this then?” Jade asked excitedly looking toward the newcomer,  
“This is Kanaya Maryam, she’s recently broken her leg and i’ve decided to help her to get around school.” Rose answered  
“So what was that about then?” John questioned, motioning to the table opposite them,  
“Well Vriska over there, the girl with the blonde hair, used to be my friend until she tried to burn down the apartment of a girl she was in a bit of a feud with, so i got angry with her and now she refuses to help me around school.”  
“well is the girl okay then?” Jade exclaimed, worry for someone she had never even met before evident in her tone of voice,  
“yes, she just gained a few burns but is otherwise okay. Mind you, she has been rather off lately, quite quiet for her usual exuberant self...” she trailed off in the middle of her sentence.  
“well that’s good then i guess! How did you break your leg though Kanaya?” John asked  
“Oh it was quite hilarious honestly,” she chuckled lightly in response, carrying on with her tale; Dave looked around the canteen whilst chewing through a slice of pizza, he saw his brother looking around in a confused state as if he’d lost something. The blond excused himself from the table and paced over to the older sibling,  
“Something's wrong?” he asked but made it sound more like a statement,  
“You seen Jake? I haven’t seen him since Saturday and he didn’t tell anyone he wasn’t going to be in school today.”  
“no, why do you think he might’ve missed school?”  
“no idea but if you see him can you tell him i’m looking for him?”  
“sure bro.” he finished as the bell went and headed to his next class.

\--------------

As Dave grabbed his science book from his bag, the last of the class filed in and took their seats turning to face mr ampora at the front of the room who was setting up a practical task demonstration. Surprisingly a small, dark haired boy walked into the class and asked mr Ampora where he should sit, some kid at the back calling out that the kid must’ve been in the wrong classroom but shut up when he received the most hate fuelled glare Dave had ever seen. Mr ampora and the kid talked quietly until he pointed at the seat next to Dave, the blond groaned as he was happy being on his own with nobody to bother him, but now he’d be stuck with some moody little hormone-enraged kid for the rest of the year. Great.  
The boy started to head toward Dave, his head down mumbling curses under his breath until he looked up to work out what kind of douche he’d be sat next to this lesson when he froze, wide eyed like a deer caught in the headlights. Dave of course didn’t notice until the boy still hadn’t sat down next to him a minute after being assigned to his seat, this is when he looked up and noticed the boys shocked expression and coughed a couple of times to see if he could get the boy out of his ‘trance’, after that didn’t work he tried waving his arms up and down and clicking his fingers a few times. The boy still didn’t move until the teacher shouted,  
“Mr Vantas, if you would take your seat next to mr Strider i’m sure the rest of the class would be grateful.” the messy haired boy then slowly tiptoed toward the blond and took his seat precariously with an obvious gap between him and Dave.  
To Dave’s amusement it seemed this boy was afraid of him? Dave tested the theory by slowly moving an out stretched index finger towards the boy, who in return moved slowly away from the digit, his eyes wide but trying to hide it with his arm and keep his head down to his work. He looked over the boy taking in some of the details he hadn’t noticed from far away, his dark curly hair was incredibly fluffy, he had rather obvious dark circles under his eyes and he had a cute scrunched up expression on his face as he tried to concentrate on his work. Dave smirked to himself, wondering what had caused this sudden fear from a total stranger, he turned to face him directly, ignoring Mr Ampora at the front of the class who seemed to be losing control of his ‘experiment’ and asked him,  
“So what’s your name kiddo?”  
“I’m not a kid...” he whispered trying to ignore the blond, his anger evident in his words even through his restraint, Dave recognised the voice but couldn’t put a name to a face,  
“Fine then, just tell me what your name is.”  
“It’s Karkat, and no I am neither an automobile or a feline of any kind.” he answered, the rehearsed answer sounding as if he was bored out of his mind,  
“Well then Karkat, I’m Dave, it’s nice to meet you.”  
“Could you just shut up and do your work? You’re kind of distracting me.” he said turning back toward the teacher and finally noticing that somehow he had set the entire desk on fire,  
“Oh my god his desks on fire!” Karkat exclaimed to Dave, eyes wide with surprise,  
“Eh, you kid of get use to it after a while.” he shrugged,  
“wait, so this happens regularly?”  
“Yeah Mr Ampora’s not that good at practicals, i heard he set fire to his apartment last week whilst lighting a cigarette, apparently he thinks he’s cursed or something.” Dave answered whilst doodling his teacher on fire in the back of his book,  
“Huh, that’s pretty odd.” Karkat replied and started to draw in his book too.

\------------------

“ ‘K, i’ll see you tomorrow Dave,” Karkat mumbled as he packed away his books and grabbed a copy of the homework he needed to do,  
“That’s if i don’t see you first!” Dave said in a corny voice with mock happiness,  
“Uh, please never do that again...” Karkat replied walking off, Rose approached Dave as he left the class,  
“So who was that?” she asked pursing her lips into a smirk,  
“That was Karkat, he sits next to me in science now, he’s new.” Dave rambled slightly, then realised he was rambling and reddened slightly,  
“well then, i guess we’ll just have to invite him to our lunch table tomorrow.” she said with a knowing glance toward the small boy who stood across the corridor, she then sauntered off and out of sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i should be finished with the next chapter pretty soon, like sometime within the next week or w/e, but i ain't makin no promises.


	3. little talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave goes for a walk or something.

On the way back to his apartment, Dave decided to take the longer route that went through the park, maybe it would give him enough time to put off strifing with his bro and claim that he had to do his homework instead.

He approached a large tree that was away from everyone else in the park and started to climb it, getting as high up as he could and taking out his phone. He started to play some heavy based club song he couldn't remember the name of, when he jumped at a movement in the trees above him, too big to just be the wind rustling the branches or a bird.

 

Looking around precariously, the blond noticed a small figure sat on a branch above, he was surprised that it hadn’t snapped but he assumed the person must be fairly light, even for their size. The figure had black earplugs in unlike the large red bluetooths Dave wore, they also wore a torn, old, grey jumper with the hood up, grey jeans and black converse. Their face wasn’t visible from where Dave sat but was close enough that he could hear them humming softly, swinging their legs to a solid rhythm.

Thinking his moves through carefully, Dave snapped a small branch nearby hoping they would hear it and notice him without him having to scare them too much, unfortunately they didn’t notice so Dave continued snapping bigger and bigger branches, more vigorously each time until he gave up and instead chose to lob the broken branch at them. Earning him a confused curse thrown back his way, the stranger whipped their head around to face him angrily, Dave met eyes with non other than Karkat Vantas who started to flur red and turned back around, ignoring Dave and instead occupying himself with his phone as he did before. 

Every now and again Karkat would turn his head slightly, peaking around the edge of his hoodie to check if Dave was still there, to his dismay Dave was each time he checked. Eventually Karkat gave up on waiting for the other teen to leave and turned to face him fully shouting down at him,

“What do you want?!”

“i'm not here to bother you, not everything's about you sweetheart.” Dave replied then looked back down at his phone,

“Then why are you here?” he asked at a normal volume,

“what did you say, i can't hear you?!” Dave shouted confusedly; Karkat started to curse under his breath as he climbed down to sit next to Dave on the branch,

“i said,” he settled himself comfortably on the branch,”why are you here?”

“sometimes i just come here to chill, get away from home, y’know?”

“yeah,”

“so why’re you here then?”

“same as you, getting away from home...”

The conversation lulled for a moment, the two boys sitting in a comfortable silence besides the sound of the trees, birds and music still playing out of their headphones that they had hanging around their necks,

“what’re you listening to?” Dave quizzed starting the conversation back up again,

“little talks by of monsters and men, you heard of it?”

“hell yeah i've heard of it, s’pretty cool.”

“really, i thought you'd be more into pop music or dubstep?”

“nah, i'm more into indie titles, although i listen to some club and rap music.”

“that isn't really my style but i can see why you like it, it suits you.” Karkat noted bringing the current topic to a close, not quite sure what else to bring up, he considered bringing up the science homework but decided against it, it was probably one of the last things Strider wanted to talk about.

“i don’t think i’ve seen you around town before, did you just change schools or have you moved in nearby?” Dave asked filling the silence,

“i just moved here...” Karkat answers, Dave had hoped he would’ve elaborated his answer slightly, maybe even told him where he’d come from or with whom, but the blonde realised he would just have to work it out of him,

“Where’d you live before?” Dave continued,

“Down in Texas.”

“huh, me too,” Dave thought about his old apartment, remembering how thankful he was when he’d gotten slightly more reliable ac and better weather,

“So who came with you to good ol’ Washington?” 

Karkat went quiet and continued to scroll through his phone ignoring the question, Dave took this as a sign to stop the questions sensing it to be a touchy subject, he instead took to scrolling through tumblr, changing from the club playlist he’d copied onto the computer from Bro’s mixtape to his indie playlist putting it on shuffle.

After about an hour of messing around on his phone and showing Karkat random shit posts that had earned him unamused glares every time, Dave started to climb down the tree with plans of finally heading back to his apartment when he heard Karkat shout down at him,

“Wait where are you going?”

“to complete the final phase of my plan for world domination,” Dave answered back sarcastically then decided to give the real answer, “home, what’s it look like to you?”

“oh, i guess i’ll see you tomorrow then,” Karkat answered quieter than usual,

“i’ll be back soon dear damsel, do not cry from the sheer boredom that your life will be without me.” he replied bowing over dramatically,

“fuck off dick bag!” Karkat yelled down throwing a stick at Dave that narrowly missed him.

 

When Dave arrived back at the apartment he was greeted with a face full of felt ass and a note from bro telling him to meet on the roof, to tired to comply Dave dropped the note on the floor and instead headed to his room and flopped down face first onto his bed. He was too tired for Bro’s shit today.

Grabbing his English assignment out of his bag, Dave decided he would try to complete it, or at least continue with it when he noticed a shadow at his door out of the corner of his eye,

“I got homework to do Bro, can we leave strifing until later?” Dave said offhandedly, not even bothering to look back at his brother,

“I don’t give a shit what you need to do, get on the roof now.” his brother finished firmly then disappeared.

He didn’t care what his Bro told him to do. His Bro could go eat shit for all he cared.

So instead he closed his door and shoved his chair up against the doorknob to make sure Bro didn’t disturb him any more, keeping his head down and scribbling in his sharp writing, putting his headphones on a blasting music out when his brother started pulling at the door and yelling at him to come out.

After about half an hour his brother walked off leaving him to his work. After Dave finished he knew he should go up to the roof now or his problems would just come back to bite him in the ass but instead he decided to go to sleep.


	4. Sorry friendos

Hey sorry to tell you guys but im never gonna finish this (in case you havent worked that out yet) even if i still was into homestuck i probably wouldnt be able to finish this anyway because i have a short attention span and i avoid my problems.

Sorry im such a failure kiddos 

**Author's Note:**

> I won't be upd8ing this often.


End file.
